


Icarus Rising [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Icarus Rising' by sholio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Missing scene for the Iron Man 3 movie climax. (I actually wrote this immediately after seeing the movie last year, then completely forgot about it, and just found it again this morning. So here, have some Pepper!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus Rising [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Icarus Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527209) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



 

**Length:** 5min:12sec

 

**Download & Streaming links:** [mp3-file (7.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7dtv3xvowlcv9xd/Icarus_Rising.mp3) or [audiobook (7.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e9woehumd805qfb/Icarus_Rising.m4b)


End file.
